


Дело № 13-69-Feh-1045-Eh (Дело Роды Гаррет)

by SaintOlga



Category: Harr
Genre: Documentation, F/M, Letters, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-21
Updated: 2004-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintOlga/pseuds/SaintOlga





	Дело № 13-69-Feh-1045-Eh (Дело Роды Гаррет)

**Дело**   
**№ 13-69-Feh-1045-Eh**

 **Рода** **Гаррет**  
 ****

 _(_ _См_ _._ _дела_ _№ 13-69-Feh-1045-Madr, № 13-69-Feh-1045-Lagu)_

 

 

____________________________________________________

 

 

 **Протокол** **обыска**  
 ****

По делу № 13-69-Feh-1045-Madr

в доме «Стоунволлз»,

Зеленые вязы,

графство Глостеншир

 

 _(выдержка)_

[…]

 

 **Комната Роды Гаррет.**

 

[…]

 

Письменный стол:

 

Книги:

Маллеус Фриман, «Человек снаружи и изнутри: анатомия»

Викандра Аль-син-Амадон, «Магическая медицина для начинающих»

«Магические заболевания (энциклопедия)», том 4

«Билеты и ответы к экзамену по первой колдомедицинской помощи», сост. Иппократ Травм

Анастейша Романс, «Маггловские заболевания и как их лечить»

“Moste Potente Potions” (прим.: на титульном листе надпись: «С.Снейп. Личная библиотека»)

Свен Самсен, «Отвары и настои»

Тори Амод, «Неизлечимые болезни: от насморка до смерти»

 

Бумаги:

Блокнот, фирма «Флориш и Блоттс», чистый, 4 шт.

Блокнот, фирма «Флориш и Блоттс», исписанный, 2 шт.

Письма (в шкатулке, см. ниже)

 

[…]

 

____________________________________________________

 

 **Письма,**

изъятые из дома «Стоунволлз»,

Зеленые вязы,

графство Глостеншир

 

 _(Примечание: письма на имя Роды Гаррет от Роджера и Анны Гаррет присоединены соответственно к делам №13-269-_ _Feh_ _-1045-_ _Madr_ _и № 13-69-_ _Feh_ _-1045-_ _Lagu_ _)_

 

____________________________________________________

 

 

 **Дело № 13-69-** **Feh** **-1045-** **Eh**

 **Док. № 08-** **Thurs** **-18**

 

 _Роде Гаррет,_

 _Школа чародейства и волшебства «Хогвартс»,_

 _Факультет Хаффлпафф_

 _«Валенсия-холл»,_

 _Амбрукс_   
_, Мидлсекс_

 

 **  
_15 сентября 1976_   
**

 

Дорогая Рода,

 

Мне кажется, не все так плохо. Конечно, у Кукумбера характер немногим лучше вкуса той дряни, которую он любит варить, но, кажется, это неотъемлемая черта всех преподавателей Зелий. Наша профессор Сквик была немногим лучше. К тому же ее любимые зелья ужасно воняли. Твое счастье, что ты ее не застала.

 

Я думаю, что дополнительны занятия Зельями – это плюс. Не забывай, ты хочешь поступить в Академию Ауроров, куда девушек берут очень неохотно. Ты должна быть на голову выше других во всем! Поэтому учись, пусть даже и у «задохлика, похожего на вампира». Но держи ухо востро. Может, то, что он знает Темные Искусства – слухи и домыслы. А может, и правда. Заколдовать он тебя вряд ли заколдует, чушь несет твоя Эмма, но в наши дни к людям с такими склонностями, даже предполагаемыми, нужно быть вдвойне внимательной.

 

Меня гораздо больше огорчает, что у вас опять некомпетентный преподаватель ЗоТИ. Неужели Дамблдор не может найти кого-нибудь стоящего? И как можно учить ЗоТИ по книгам?  Если из-за него ты завалишь экзамен в АА – я подам на Дамблдора в суд.

 

Болезнь Эммета, к счастью, оказалась не краснухой, а обычной аллергией. Он уже вернулся домой. Слава Мерлину, я так боялась, что это краснуха – весь свет прокляла за то, что не переболела ею в детстве, как положено. Мне сейчас ни одна болезнь так не страшна, как эта. Но обошлось.

 

Не переживай из-за глупостей,

Удачи,

 _тетка Эдна._

 

____________________________________________________

 

 

 **Дело № 13-69-** **Feh** **-1045-** **Eh**

 **Док. № 08-** **Thurs** **-19**

 

 _Роде Гаррет,_

 _Школа чародейства и волшебства «Хогвартс»,_

 _Факультет Хаффлпафф_

 _18, Сайлент-Стрит_

 _Фолмут_   
__

_графство Линкольншир_

 

 **  
_21 октября 1976_   
**

 

Дорогая Рода,

 

Прости, что так долго не писала, нам с Эмметом пришлось срочно переехать. УС напали на наших соседей, Томпсонов – помнишь, Лиди и Крэг? Их больше нет, Рода… Ты, наверное, не знаешь, что у Лидии мать была магглой. Этого оказалось достаточно для УС, чтобы счесть их заслуживающими смерти. Никто не слышал, как они пришли. Мы с Эмметом проснулись от зеленой вспышки. Я хотела выглянуть в окно, но Эммет велел мне не двигаться, а сам выглянул – но так, чтобы его не заметили. Но он ничего не увидел. Наверное, они аппарировали прямо из дома. И Знак в небе висит… Авроры прибыли минут через 20, но им уже делать было нечего, только забрать тела.

 

Я никогда не думала, что то, о чем пишут в газетах, может случиться вот так, рядом. Мне казалось, что мне снится кошмар, что все происходящее - неправда. После этого я неделю ходила сама не своя. На дом Томпсонов смотреть не могла – понимаешь, там все как раньше: шторки веселые, на окнах цветочки… а внутри пусто. А ночью он светится зеленым, слабенько, но заметно. Правда, Эммет говорит, что я все придумываю, от Смертного проклятия свечения не остается, но я же вижу… И я нервничаю, и маленький.

 

В общем, мы собрали самое нужное и перебрались в Норфолк. Тут вроде бы пока тихо, о нападениях слышат только по радио и из газет. У Эммета здесь живет приятель, он подыскал нам жилье на первое время. Мы снимаем комнаты у одной милой женщины, зовут ее Дафна Строгг. Это такая чудная старушка, совсем седая. У нее совершенно очаровательный садик. Она выращивает зимние цветы – такие, которые цветут на снегу. Я помогаю ей за ними ухаживать.

 

Дом в Амбруксе мы еще не продали, даже мебель оттуда не вывозили. Эммет боится, что за тот дом не дадут хорошей цены, потому что побоятся такого жуткого соседства. Ворчит, мол, сколько потеряем из-за бабьих бредней. Но я чувствую, что он это не со зла. Ему и самому было не по себе на старом месте. А здесь ему даже есть с кем вечером посидеть в баре за пинтой эля, и не нужно никуда аппарировать. Его знакомый, Эван Розье – милейший человек (и редкостный красавец), он часто к нам заглядывает. Он меня развлекает. Я же здесь совсем никого не знала, а Эван познакомил меня со своей мамой. Она сразу же надавала мне кучу советов и, кажется, решила взять меня к себе под крылышко. Теперь дня не проходит без пирожков от миссис Розье. Я уже не знаю, куда от них деваться: они, конечно, ужасно вкусные, но если их есть, я превращусь в бегемота.

 

Твое сентябрьское письмо только теперь нас нагнало. Эти почтовые совы такие медленные… Как у тебя дела? Твой репетитор по Зельям такой же зануда? Все еще заставляет тебя переваривать зелья по восемнадцать раз? И как твои дела с Артуром Сигроу? На этом фронте без перемен, или дело двинулось с мертвой точки?

 

Я не успела дать новый адрес твоей маме, так что ничего от нее не слышала уже целую вечность. Что они с папой тебе пишут?

 

Жду писем и ужасно скучаю,

 _Твоя тетушка Эдна_

____________________________________________________

 

 **Дело № 13-69-** **Feh** **-1045-** **Eh**

 **Док. № 08-** **Thurs** **-20**

 

 _Роде Гаррет,_

 _Школа чародейства и волшебства «Хогвартс»,_

 _Факультет Хаффлпафф_

 _18, Сайлент-Стрит_

 _Фолмут_   
__

_графство Линкольншир_

 **  
  
**

**  
_5 ноября 1976_   
**

 

Дорогая Рода,

 

Спасибо за сочувствие и поддержку. Мы с Эмметом совсем обжились на новом месте. Даже присмотрели домик. Он, конечно, поменьше, чем прежний,  но нам много и не надо. Вообще-то это Эван нам его нашел – там раньше жил его знакомый с женой и сыном, но сейчас они решили обзавестись вторым ребенком, и дом стал для них тесноват.

 

Хотя дом и меньше, и стоит дешевле, чем прежний (в лучшие времена, конечно, сейчас-то его придется продавать чуть ли не вполцены), денег у нас на него нет. Эммет на работе днями и ночами пропадает, зарабатывает премию, я его вижу только по выходным. Одалживать он не хочет, хотя и Эван, и твои родители не раз предлагали. Я ужасно боюсь, как бы он не нанялся втайне от меня на какую-нибудь хроноворотную службу. Мы с твоей мамой не понаслышке знаем, что такая работа делает с людьми – стареют прямо на глазах и угасают, как это было с твоим дедушкой.

 

Твой папа тоже совсем заработался, судя по Анниным письмам. И все из-за этих сволочей… Ты знаешь, я не кровожадна, но этих УС я бы своими руками передушила.

 

Но хватит обо мне. Моя милая Рода, вовсе незачем так убиваться из-за Сигроу! Неужели, кроме него, у вас парней нет? Наверняка есть, и куда лучше. Я, конечно, не очень обращала внимание на младшие курсы, когда сама училась, но по-моему, на вашем курсе были вполне себе милые мальчишки. Не знаю, правда, что из них выросло… Оглядись, присмотрись. И прекращай эту чушь про коррекцию. Она тебе не нужна совершенно, у тебя очаровательный носик. Ты просто красавица, Рода. Верь тетке Эдне, ей лучше знать.

 

Учи Зелья, каким бы занудой Снейп не был.

Удачи,

 _Тетушка Эдна._

 

____________________________________________________

 

 

 **Дело № 13-69-** **Feh** **-1045-** **Eh**

 **Док. № 08-** **Thurs** **-21**

 

 _Роде Гаррет,_

 _Школа чародейства и волшебства «Хогвартс»,_

 _Факультет Хаффлпафф_

 _18, Сайлент-Стрит_

 _Фолмут_   
__

_графство Линкольншир_

 **  
  
**

**  
_15 декабря 1976_   
**

 

Дорогая Рода,

 

Я ужасно за тебя рада! Судя по фотографии, вы с Артуром замечательно смотритесь вместе. А в лиловом платье ты будешь просто королевой бала! Я же говорила, он обязательно тебя пригласит на Рождественский бал. А ты не верила! Глупышка моя, ты у меня просто красавица. И умница.

 

Хорошо, что с Зельями у тебя наладилось. Помню, они были кошмаром моих школьных лет – никогда не понимала эту жуткую науку. А ты умница. Я знала, что ты справишься. И Снейп молодец. Но меня тревожит его увлечение ТИ. В наши дни подобное хобби наводит на размышления. Будь осторожнее, Рода.

 

Письма от твоей мамы в последнее время какие-то грустные. Тебе она, конечно, ничего не говорит, считает, что нечего тебя волновать – но я считаю, что ты уже взрослая и имеешь право знать, что на самом деле творится дома. Анна пишет, что твой папа только и думает, что о работе. Цитирую: «Мало того, что в Министерстве сидит день-деньской, так еще и домой к нему гости зачастили. Сядут в кружок и шу-шу-шу… Только и слышишь – маги, магглы, УС, Лорд Волдеморт…» Анна боится этих разговоров. Сейчас каждый первый в каждом втором УС видит, не понравится что – и не посмотрят, что Роджер в антитеррористическом отделе работает…

 

Написала предыдущий абзац и задумалась – а не зря ли я это? Может, Анна права, и не стоит тебя тревожить? У тебя и так забот хватает, любовь и учеба – дела очень важные. А Анна всегда была мнительной, каждой тени шарахалась. Так что не забивай себе голову, милая. Не слушай тетку, тетка чушь несет. Все будет хорошо. Но ухо держи востро, и в Хогсмиде будь поаккуратнее – вдруг что…

 

Малыш уже совсем большой, ворочается так, будто джигу танцует. Я вяжу для него носочки, меня Дафна научила. Представляешь, Рода, твоя бедовая тетушка Эдна вяжет носочки! И ей нравится…

 

Будь умницей, милая, и удачи тебе на балу,

 _Твоя старенькая тетушка Эдна_

____________________________________________________

 

 **Дело № 13-69-** **Feh** **-1045-** **Eh**

 **Док. № 08-** **Thurs** **-22**

 

 _Роде Гаррет,_

 _Школа чародейства и волшебства «Хогвартс»,_

 _Факультет Хаффлпафф_

 _18, Сайлент-Стрит_

 _Фолмут_   
__

_графство Линкольншир_

 **  
  
**

**  
_2 января 1977_   
**

 

Дорогая Рода,

 

Ты поступила совершенно правильно. Если мужчина нападает на слабого, да еще с дружками – это не мужчина. Так и скажи этому Сигроу. Втроем на одного, это же надо!

 

А Снейп молодец. Не растерялся. По твоим письмам он мне нравится все больше и больше. Мужчина должен уметь постоять за себя. Я бы тоже с таким танцевала весь вечер, просто назло этим трусливым слабакам. А что там остальные считают – неважно. Никакой он не нюник. Это Сигроу нюник. Не нужен он тебе, Рода. Может, он и красавчик, но не в этом дело. Кажется, я никогда не показывала тебе школьные фотографии Эммета? Следует исправить это досадное упущение. Кстати, я нашла Снейпа на той фотографии курса, которую ты присылала. Он очень даже ничего. Интересный. Нос длинноват, но ты же знаешь, что говорят о длине мужских носов. Не знаешь – спроси у мамы. (Зачеркнуто, пририсована смеющаяся рожица.)

 

Но откуда Снейп знает такие заклятья? Я нашла в книгах Эммета те, которые ты упомянула – это темная магия, точно. Не нравится мне это, Рода… А может, это я стала старой пугливой дурой и вижу в каждом столбе УС. Думай своей головой, Рода. Но будь поосторожнее. Говорят, теперь УС вербуют прямо в школах. Вы же еще маленькие, глупые – не все, конечно, не обижайся, милая, но многие, особенно мальчишки.

 

Вот, разворчалась, как старая перечница… Девушки с перчиком становятся старыми перечницами – такова, видимо, суровая правда жизни.

 

У нас с малышом все просто замечательно. Мы гуляем у Дафны в саду и учимся выращивать маргаритки на снегу. Оказывается, это очень легко и даже забавно. У нас скоро будет свой садик, и мы их там будем растить.

 

Эммет совсем заработался, с лица спал. Правда, клянется, что не брал хроноворотных сверхурочных. А на дом все еще не хватает. Скорее бы набралось. Не могу видеть Эммета таким, сердце болит. Но он гордый, от всего отказывается: от предложений Эвана взять взаймы, от того, чтобы я нашла подработку… Твоя мама приглашала погостить пока у вас, но он и от этого отказался. Говорит, что не желает и месяца жить за чужой счет. А ведь это бы столько проблем решило, мы бы купили дом намного скорее… Дафна хотя и мало берет, но все-таки сумма ощутимая. Очень ощутимая.

 

А самое ужасное – нападения УС происходят все ближе и ближе. До нас они еще не скоро доберутся, но я так боюсь, Рода, милая… Не за себя – за малыша.

 

Ох, совсем мрачно пишу. Все хорошо на самом деле, честно. На Сигроу плюнь, успокойся и найди себе настоящего мужчину.

 _Твоя любящая тетушка Эдна._

 

P.S.: Не забудь рассказать, как провела каникулы. Помню, как пять лет назад мы ездили в Альпы с твоей мамой и Эмметом – это было совершенно потрясающе. Я бы хотела съездить туда еще раз. Может быть, через год-полтора, когда малыш подрастет… если дела будут идти получше.

 

____________________________________________________

 

 

 **Дело № 13-69-** **Feh** **-1045-** **Eh**

 **Док. № 08-** **Thurs** **-23**

 

 _Роде Гаррет,_

 _Школа чародейства и волшебства «Хогвартс»,_

 _Факультет Хаффлпафф_

 _18, Сайлент-Стрит_

 _Фолмут_   
__

_графство Линкольншир_

 **  
  
**

**  
_5 марта 1977_   
**

 

Дорогая Рода,

 

Эммет, как выяснилось, все-таки устроился на хроноворотку. Еще в конце января. Врал мне все это время, представляешь? Я устроила ему жуткий скандал, но деваться некуда – у него контракт на три месяца. Он обещал, что сразу по истечении контракта уйдет оттуда.

 

Зато еще месяц, и у нас будет свой дом. Здорово, правда? Я уже шью занавески. С рюшечками. Смейся, Рода, смейся. Тетка Эдна превратилась в обывательницу из глубинки.

 

Я очень удивилась, узнав, что ты встречаешься со Снейпом. Конечно, после этой истории на Рождественском балу можно было предположить такое развитие событий, но все-таки… Он младше тебя на год – школьники очень щепетильны в этом вопросе, насколько я помню. А главное – ты уверена, что делаешь это не из жалости и не назло Сигроу и остальным? Подумай, Рода. Не стоит тратить свое и его время на игры. К тому же ты не знаешь, что чувствует он. Вдруг для него это серьезно?

 

С другой стороны, хорошо, что тебя наконец-то подтянут по ЗоТИ. Я уже начинала волноваться за твое поступление в АА. Девушек в ауроры берут неохотно.

 

Но эта ужасная компания с шестого курса, Поттер и остальные… какая мерзость. Как представлю, что такая шпана безнаказанно гуляет по школе… Вот из таких и вырастают УС. Почему главы факультетов и директор ничего не делают? Если бы ты не рассказала мне эту историю под таким секретом, я обязательно написала бы попечительскому совету. Бедный Снейп, как он это выдерживает. Ты уверена, что они не станут делать гадости и тебе, раз ты с ним встречаешься? Если попытаются, немедленно пиши мне, я устрою такой скандал, что дым пойдет коромыслом.

 

Удачи тебе,

 _Твоя тетушка Эдна._   
__

____________________________________________________

 

 

 **Дело № 13-69-** **Feh** **-1045-** **Eh**

 **Док. № 08-** **Thurs** - **24**

 

 _Роде Гаррет,_

 _Школа чародейства и волшебства «Хогвартс»,_

 _Факультет Хаффлпафф_

 _18, Сайлент-Стрит_

 _Фолмут_   
__

_графство Линкольншир_

 **  
  
**

**  
_12 апреля 1977_   
**

 

Дорогая Рода,

 

Милая, он совсем не хотел тебя оскорбить! Я была уверена, что Анна все тебе объяснила, но она, похоже, всерьез считает, что подобные вещи следует рассказывать девушке только после окончания школы. Видишь ли, мальчики устроены немножко иначе, и я не имею в виду пчелок и птичек – у них мозги другие, понимаешь? Они у них, как бы это помягче выразить… более сексуально возбудимы.

 

Кажется. я понимаю, почему Анна не стала это объяснять… Чем читать косноязычный лепет своей тетки, лучше сходи в школьную библиотеку и попроси у мадам Ларс книги из 19-го раздела. Там сиреневыми чернилами отмечено самое важное – я сама отмечала. Можешь дать почитать и ему. Надеюсь, после этого у вас все наладится.

 

Однако у вас уже все далеко зашло. Значит, ты уверена, что это серьезно? Что это то самое, настоящее? Не сочти меня старой занудой – я просто очень хочу, чтобы ты была счастлива, и чтобы сердечко твое не болело.

 

Мы скоро переезжаем в новый дом. Мы с твоими родителями и Эваном насели на Эммета, и он сломался. Твой отец дал нам недостающую сумму, и сверх того – еще на обстановку. Сказал, что отдавать не надо, но Эммет, конечно же, заявил, что отдаст все до кната. Он, правда, все еще работает в хроноворотке, но контракт истекает через две с половиной недели, и возобновлять его он не будет.

 

Если буду долго не отвечать – не волнуйся, это значит, что письмо не успело до переезда. Я, наверное, буду ужасно занята. И конец срока совсем близко… надеюсь, малыш подождет, пока мы въедем в новый дом.

 

Еще раз подумай обо всем как следует. А книги в любом случае прочитай, пригодится.

 _Твоя всезнающая тетушка Эдна._   
__

____________________________________________________

 

 **Дело** **№ 13-69-Feh-1045-Eh**

 **Док** **. № 08-Thurs-** **25**

 

 _Эдне_ _Терренс_ _,_

 _59 Людгейт Хилл_

 _Фолмут_   
__

_графство Линкольншир_

 _«Стоунволлз»,_

 _Зеленые вязы,_

 _графство Глостеншир_

 

 **  
_20 июня 1977_   
**

 

Дорогая Эдна,

 

Целую вечность тебе не писала – каюсь, каюсь! С этими ТРИТОН забываешь все на свете. А потом дома голову заморочили… Но – я сдала все на высший балл! Меня наверняка примут в Академию.

 

Эдна, мне столько надо тебе рассказать про меня и Северуса! Я теперь просто уверена – это то самое, настоящее. И мы решили… Нет, лучше расскажу по порядку.

 

Во-первых, спасибо тебе огромное за те книжки. Какая же я была дура, честное слово… и почему мама мне это не хотела рассказывать? В общем, мы помирились. Оказалось, то, что он тогда сделал – это даже приятно. Хотя что это я тебе рассказываю, ты же лучше меня знаешь…

 

А потом, когда я сдала ТРИТОН, мы… решили сделать это. Я боялась вначале ужасно, в книгах пишут, что в первый раз больно, и вообще… вдруг что-то пойдет не так? Но все было здорово, так здорово! (Оказалось, он тоже книжки читал… и тоже боялся. Он мне потом признался.)

 

А потом он заснул, а я на него смотрела и вдруг почувствовала… даже не знаю, как назвать… такую нежность, невыразимую, мне даже плакать захотелось, слезы выступили… Вот тогда я и поняла, что это – настоящее.

 

Как жаль, что я школу уже закончила, а ему еще целый год учиться! Как я целый год буду без него? Но мы вот что придумали: я сейчас поступлю не в АА, а на курсы колдомедиков. Потом все равно пригодится, и они как раз ровно год. А через год мы будем поступать в АА вместе. И учиться вместе. И всегда-всегда будем вместе… Я говорю как романтичная дурочка, да?

 

Мама не против, она считает, что колдомедик в семье – это очень удобно, даже если не врач, а только медсестра. Папа поворчал, но согласился. В начале августа я перееду в Лондон, папа уже ищет мне квартиру. Северус надеется тоже туда выбраться. На самом деле он хочет уйти из дома. У него с отцом отвратительные отношения.

 

Мы скоро приедем к вам в гости. У папы какие-то срочные дела (наверняка из-за этих мрачных гостей, которые к нему все время ходят – вот и сейчас сидят, шушукаются), но он обещал, что на следующей неделе точно. Я наконец-то посмотрю на малыша, и по тебе я ужасно

 

____________________________________________________

 

 

 

 **Протокол задержания**

По делу № 13-69-Feh-1045-Madr

(Роджер Гаррет)

 

Осуществляли задержание:

Гертруда Валентайн

Эймос Диггори

Рабастан Лестрендж

 

Руководитель группы Аластор Муди.

 

20 июня 1977 года было осуществлено задержание Роджера Гаррета, сотрудника антитеррористического отдела Министерства Магии, подозреваемого в участии в террористической группировке «Упивающиеся Смертью», передаче секретной информации сторонним лицам, намеренном искажении и сокрытии информации и др. В доме, помимо подозреваемого, находились его супруга Анна Гаррет, дочь Рода Гаррет и еще пять человек. При попытке задержания они оказали сопротивление. Роджер Гаррет, Анна Гаррет, Рода Гаррет и двое гостей, личности которых на настоящий момент не опознаны, были убиты при попытке оказать сопротивление властям. Троим удалось скрыться.

 

При осмотре тел на левой руке Роджера Гаррета и двоих неопознанных лиц был обнаружен Черный Знак. Подробный протокол осмотра места происшествия и обыска прилагаются.

 

 _Аластор_   
_Муди._

 

____________________________________________________

 

 

 

 **Служебная записка**

 _От Аластора Муди_

 _В. Прашену_

 _Младшему следователю._

 

В материалах дела №13-69-Feh-1045-Eh часто упоминается некий Северус Снейп, ученик школы Хогвартс, перешел на 7 курс. Интересуется Темными Искусствами. Взять на заметку, проработать.

 

____________________________________________________

 

 

 **Альтернативная газета «Истинная правда»**

 **  
_23 июня 1977_   
**

 

 **Дочь за отца в ответе?**

 

Три дня назад наши отважные блюстители порядка, наши славные защитники добра и справедливости провели героическую операцию. Поздним вечером они ворвались в дом уважаемого налогоплательщика, сотрудника антитеррористического отдела Министерства Магии Роджера Гаррета, засидевшегося с приятелями за стаканчиком огневиски у камина, и перебили всех, находившихся в доме, включая его супругу Анну и спустившуюся на шум семнадцатилетнюю дочь Роду.

 

Официально было заявлено, что Роджер Гаррет и его гости принадлежали к группировке «Упивающиеся Смертью», вот уже несколько лет наводящей ужас на всех жителей Англии. Однако знакомые Гарретов не в силах поверить этому. Роджер Гаррет работает в антитеррористическом отделе со дня его создания, и зарекомендовал себя как трудолюбивый, приверженный своему делу, увлеченный сотрудник. В его послужном списке нет ни одного замечания. Он также был замечательным семьянином, нежно любящим супругом и отцом. Его жена Анна, по словам соседей, отзывалась о нем с глубокой любовью и жаловалась на то, как много сил отнимает  него работа. Сама Анна, видимо, во время нападения защищала мужа – ее тело лежало рядом с ним, как будто закрывая его собой.

 

Рода Гаррет, прелестная юная девушка, собиралась поступать на курсы колдомедиков, а закончив их – в Академию Авроров. В последние минуты перед гибелью она писала своей тете, что влюблена и собирается соединить свою жизнь с жизнью любимого.

 

Даже если невероятные обвинения в адрес Роджера Гаррета истинны, в чем были виноваты его жена и дочь? Как бы ни были ужасны преступления УС, имеют ли право борцы с ними, наши доблестные авроры, применять в своей борьбе методы, мало отличающиеся от преступных. Или они считают, что лучше перебить всех, зато УС никуда не уйдут?

 

____________________________________________________

 

 

 

 _Главе отдела защиты_

 _и хранения информации_

 _Максимилиану Флетчеру_

 _Северуса_   
_Снейпа,_

 _преподавателя школы чародейства_

 _и волшебства «Хогвартс,_

 

 

 **заявление.**

 

Прошу разрешить мне ознакомиться с делом № 13-69-Feh-1045-Eh (Рода Гаррет). Прилагаю справку отдела розыска и запросов и ходатайство директора школы чародейства и волшебства «Хогвартс» Альбуса Дамблдора.

 

6 мая 1989

 _проф. Северус Снейп_

 _____

 

Запрос на розыск информации о Роде Гаррет, 1960 года рождения, произведен 15 марта 1989. Удовлетворен 5 мая 1989. Номер дела: 13-69-Feh-1045-Eh.

 

15 мая 1989

Отдел розыска и запросов                                                                             _Амрод_ _Феноринг_

 _____

 

Северус Снейп, 1960 г.р., преподаватель школы чародейства и волшебства «Хогвартс», признан благонадежным.

 

30 июля 1989

Младший инквизитор                                                                                    _Анталия_ _К. Геро_

 

___

 

Разрешаю.

 

17 августа 1989

Глава отдела защиты и хранения информации                                              _Максимилиан Флетчер_

 

___

 

Ознакомление произведено 19 августа 1989 г.

 

Заведующая архивами                                                                                  _Корнелия_ _Фирсон_


End file.
